Conventionally, as a method of realizing a stereoscopic image display without requiring special glasses, a parallax barrier system, a lenticular lens system, and so forth, are known. In such the systems, an image for a right eye and the image for a left eye which have a binocular parallax are alternately displayed on a display screen in a vertically striped shape, for example, and the displayed images, by being separated by a parallax barrier, lenticular lens, and others, are guided to each of the right eye and left eye of an observer. As a result, a stereoscopic vision is performed.
Incidentally, in recent years, due to the improvement in a communication technology and an apparatus-miniaturization technology, it has become possible to photograph an image by a mobile telephone, and transmit the photographed image to a desired terminal of a communicating partner using an e-mail function (See JP-A-2002-191067).
However, an appropriate system for obtaining, utilizing, transmitting, displaying, and so forth, a plurality of image data for the stereoscopic vision is not realized.